Naazarine
History Unrelenting Hunger Destructive Obsession Appearance Personality Known as Preta, the eternal hunger. Naazarin has a very obsessive personality and when she gets fixated on something won't cease till she has gotten it the way she wants it. Naazarin is a demon with very few redeeming qualities and relishes in the destruction and agony of humans. Claiming she feeds directly off the negativity of their base instincts. Viewing their feelings and emotions as toy's to be bent at her will for personal satisfaction. Her personality is extremely fickle, she prefers to get things her way but when they usually do she eventually grows bored of them and throws them away. Among her fellow Etherious Naazarin is a extremely twisted and demented individual and will proudly stoop to any level to humilate her opponents or her "toys". Among her living toy's she has on numerous occassions tortured them both awake and in their dreams, assualted them both physically and sexually and when broken laments on how weak they were before she could really have fun. She has a personal fetish for making her toy's scream in agony for her which she lables as orgamsic and has a very curious complex of superiorty and inferiority. She gloats about those she breaks easilyand is content to complain about lack of challenge, but will relentlessly obsess if she feels she is having trouble breaking a person's spirit. Naazarin has many obsession's but none as heavy or curious as the one she has developed with the mage known as Raido X. Knowing him only by his as Sub-Zero she is directly responsible for the events of Raido's tradegy. Leading to the capture of his family and their imprisonment, during this time she took great pleasure in her attempts in trying to break Raido by using the status of his family to black mail him. When Raido proved to be unphased by her outlandish attempts and even mocked her for it, her obsession into breaking him into overdrive, her fixation on " turning him into a real man". Naazarin has also shown to be extremely clever and purposely injected Raido with the demon factor and even secretly supplying him a book to teach him Devil Slayer Magic. Knowing the effect Devil Slayer Magic has on a human, she intently gave him the book knowing the changes it would invoke hoping to break him on a psychological level. Making him become what he hated most. When it came to challenges that pique her interest she has shown an extreme level of cunning and patience to wait out until her plan comes full circle. Naazarin has shown to be extremely provactive and sneaky nature often relying on her sensation curse for very nefarious actions, offering deals to humans to save them in exchange for something she wants, which she will cash in on at anytime she wants. However she always seems to find a way to screw over those who make a deal with her and they wind up losing out greatly. She feeds directly off of fear and uses that to empower her unique Curse abilities. Though extremely different from her sister she does share the love of a good hunt and enjoys haunting her targets in their dreams keeping them from sleeping, wearing them down over the course of days before they are easily suspect to her. Above all else Naazarin is brutal, savage and highly disrespectful to most she beleives are beneath her or are toy's unless they have something to offer her, she is however extremely respectful among other demons and fellow etherious. Curse & Abilities *Tenga Goken(天下五剣 Tenga Goken) is a Curse that allows the user to use their arms as swords. Tenga Goken allows the user to use their arms as if they were actual bladed weapons, allowing them a great deal of versatility in combat. By crossing their arms, the user assumes the stance required to use their more powerful techniques. The resulting shockwaves from the swinging of the arms are extremely powerful, being able to cut through rock and reach considerable distances away from the user with ease. Naazarine has learned to extended this to her fingers and hands using a smaller but refined application to her slashes. She uses this is torturous methods to extract information by heightening the senses of her opponent with her sensenation curse. Using only her hands and fingers within he arm motions she can make smaller more precise cuts focusing on a much general area rather than complete cleaving of her targets. Allowing her to prolong her barbaric methods as a jailer. *'Kotegiri' *'Kunitsuna' *'Mitsuyo' *'Dojigiri' *'Ohtenta' *'Onimaru'(鬼丸 Onimaru): Naazarine gathers her arms across her chest, before swinging them outwards in a cross-like motion, generating an enormous "x"-shaped slash. The sheer width of this attack causes it to severely damage the surrounding area, be it effective in striking the victim or not. The technique is powerful enough to cleanly slice through the stone wall of a cave, leaving a deep cross-shaped mark in it. *'Juzumaru'(数珠丸 Juzumaru): This technique resembles Onimaru in both execution, with Naazarine swinging her arms consisting in a "x"-shaped slash which can easily slice through rock. The generated cut, however, is notably much more defined, taking the form of a cross with a clean center and linear arms which, this time, are bigger the closer they are to it. This spell while does have a slashing style attack is more sed to violently slam into its opponent. *'Mikazuki'(Mikazuki) Taking either of arms and using them in a swiping motion in any direction she releases a huge crescent moon slash from her arms that quickly slam into its intended target cleaving away at the surface cleanly. Naazarine often uses this to quickly eviscerate her foes due to the slash's travel speed and at lower levels of released power unleashes severe blunt trauma. Nightmare Curse- COMING SOON Sensation Curse Sensation Curse allows the user to alter its target's physical sensitivity. The greater the sensory increase, the greater the pain one feels, even from the smallest of things. It also allows the user to steal a target's five senses. This curse allows for Naazarine to employ her rather sick and twisted torture methods by tampering with the senses. Increasing their nerves to high levels and using her Tenga Gouken curse she can make the smallest cuts feel like intense pain of levels beyond human comprehension. Her ability to affect and steal the senses often add to the feat factor she presents in her appearance. She has shown an indept understanding of mixing this curse with her other's to inflict pain on a scale few can endure without breaking mentally, physically or spiritually. *'Enhanced Senses' *'Monsterous Physical Prowess' *'Etherious Form' (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu) *'Experienced Hand to Hand Combat' Quotes Trivia * The spells of her Tenga Gouken curse are named after famous Japanese swords all throughout it's history. Concepts & Influences Category:Female Category:Etherious